random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lanashack
Inspired by The Soviet Chazs The Lanashack is a Poohs Adventures-esque group of characters. Their bases are in an abandoned red roof Pizza Hut and your nearest McDonald's playplace. Their enemies are Go!Fags, any f boy on Musical.ly, people who whine about Family Guy being offensive and EVERY SJW ON THE PLANET. As of February 2017, the newest members are Linka Loud, Lillie, Kahili, Roxanne, Sophocles, Olivia, Mina and Jeremy the Popplio. Tyler and Cat Noir were kicked out due to faking their membership tests. The Lanashack's motto is "When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Squeeze it into the owner of the Westboro Baptist Church's eyes and run like hell!" How To Get In / The Membership Test As of February 2017, these are the requirements in order to become a certified member of The Lanashack. #Do a Ran Ran Ruu in a McDonald's. #Watch a Drew Pickles Goes To video, then watch that same video five times. #Play any of the Papa Louie games for a week. #Make friends with Guzma. #Survive a 10 minute loop of the Tetris theme. #Make an Angry German Kid video. No matter how poorly edited it is, they'll still accept it. #Serve five mouthwatering Meat Lovers Pizza slices and serve them to a bunch of vegans at gunpoint. #Set fire to the Westboro Baptist Church. #Piss off some conservative Christians. #Watch all episodes of The Nutshack while drinking both kinds of diet Pepsi. A barf bucket is optional. #Watch the Detention themesong for 5 hours, and when it shows edginess and teenage angst, take 5 drinks of water. Keep in mind when they're feeling generous, they will give people invitations to join The Lanashack. Pictured Members Back Row: Kahili, Lillie, Lana, Roxanne, Steve and Lapis. Middle Row: Sophocles, Lucy, Mina, Linka and Olivia. Front Row: Peridot, Ecto, Jeremy the Popplio, Lady Meowford and Lincoln. Other members (not pictured) Guzma, Miette, Misty, Kevin, Kevin #2, Bill, Star, Marco, Luan, Link, Linka, Loni, Lane, Ronnie Anne, Herbert P. Bear, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Serena, Meap, E.T, I.G.G.Y, Lady Googoo, Nico Yazawa, Taiga Aisaka, Chopchop, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Ford, Bill Cipher, Pinestein, Pajama Sam, Eleven, Sooki Yaki, Ruby, Sapphire, Steven, Chaz, Peter Griffin, Calem, Squidge, Tessa, Dribbles, Shaymin, Max, Gark, Phil, Jack, Dickman, Horat, Drew Pickles, Rubik, Pizza Boy Roy and Squilliam. Allies The Mallowsquad, The Ketchum Klones, The Oxi Crew and Team Meme The group's anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yo1hxeO6V9M&list=RDMMf6oc1Eg3qmE&index=2 Trivia *If you disrespect them, Lana will sneak into your home while you're asleep, eat your cupcakes and smack your arm sticking out of your blanket with a chicken leg. *They will eat any type of chicken on your plate. Wings, breasts, legs, they'll eat it. *Their name is based off of The Nutshack, and Lana, the name of the Lanashack's president. THE TV SHOW! GO HERE! Category:Random Works! Category:Plastic tastes like barbies Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Pokemon is awesome Category:Pokemon Category:The Loud House Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:And way more shows Category:Stay tuned before the curtains close forever!~ Category:Stuff relating to The Lanashack, or The Lanashack's allies